My sweet sweet baby voice
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: [Dir en grey]Du jour au lendemain, Kyo rejette Toshiya. S'installe alors des situations conflictuelles qui perturbent le jeune bassiste, ne pouvant plus regarder le chanteur sans avoir une douleur dans le fond de son coeur.


****

Titre: My sweet… sweet baby voice.

****

Auteur: Angel Boo

****

Disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, et pour cause, ils sont réels. Bref, je m'excuse à l'avance auprès des membres du groupe de Dir en Grey pour avoir osé pondre quelque chose sur eux, mais c'est pour la bonne cause: mon équilibre mental -depuis quand suis-je équilibrée?-

Bref.… Voici un petit one-shot pour une amie à moi, Oci.

****

Genre: Romance, slash… (hum, j'espère que ni Kyo ni Toshiya tomberont dessus, je tiens encore à ma vie. (Quoique, de me lancer dans ce projet, c'est être suicidaire!)

****

Résumé: Du jour au lendemain, Kyo rejette Toshiya. S'installe alors des situations conflictuelles qui perturbent le jeune bassiste, ne pouvant plus regarder le chanteur sans avoir une douleur dans le fond de son coeur. Sur un fond de Jealous, Totchi tente de comprendre son aîné. Pourquoi lui fait-il cela?

****

My sweet… sweet baby voice

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, la tête en arrière, traînant dans le vide. J'ai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et je redécouvre une fois de plus cette chanson. Jealous. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a écrit de telles paroles…

Il est dans le salon; il regarde la télé. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Pourquoi? Parce que je n'arrive plus à le regarder en face. Cette voix ne m'adresse que quelques mots par jours et même si c'est trop peu pour moi, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que… Cette voix m'adresse la parole. Non. Elle ne le fait pas. Pourtant on vit dans le même appart' alors il est bien obligé de me parler, ne serait-ce que pour me dire de sortir les poubelles. Mais sa voix ne me touche pas. Elle n'est là que pour me dire ces choses qu'on est obligé de s'échanger.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, laissant mes cheveux glisser le long de mon visage et tomber dans le vide. Pas à dire… ce type est trop bizarre pour avoir écrit de telles paroles. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi son problème? Pourquoi m'a-t-il balancé ce ''dégage'' à la gueule, comme si je n'étais qu'une merde de plus à ses yeux?

Je me relève légèrement et laisse sa voix imprégner mes tympans. Jealous tourne en boucle depuis déjà près d'une demi-heure. Autant de temps que je suis réfugié ici, le cœur lourd. Pourquoi cette chanson? Parce que je me dis que ses mots pourront peut-être un jour me faire comprendre son comportement. Comprendre pourquoi il est si distant avec moi dernièrement et surtout pourquoi il est si désagréable. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire… ce qui a pu le blesser. Alors je m'allonge une nouvelle fois sur mon lit et me recroqueville sur moi-même, autour de sa voix.

Je sens mon esprit s'engourdir tandis que mon cœur ressent la tristesse qui émane de ses paroles. Oui, son ton est rempli de… désespoir. J'aimerais pouvoir ressentir autres choses à travers cette chanson, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je le vois, lui, seul, chantant toujours et encore les mêmes paroles et n'arrêtant pas de crier que son cœur n'attends plus que ces fleurs. Celles qui recouvriront son cœur. Seulement j'ai peur qu'il les reçoive un jour. Je ne sais pas… comment je pourrais vivre sans voir son sourire chaque jour.

Je me suis finalement endormi comme une masse, mais je viens de me réveiller. Il est là. A mes côtés. Il ne bouge pas. Moi non plus. Et Jealous tourne encore dans mes oreilles. Je me relève péniblement, le brouillard du sommeil m'empêchant de raisonner correctement. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, sans un mot. Il n'en a pas non plus et de toute façon je suis bien, avec cette chanson dans les oreilles. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre totalement le sens de ses paroles mais je commence à m'habituer à cette tristesse qui s'entend dans sa voix.

Face à la glace, je m'observe lentement. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux. Normal, il ne veut plus me parler. Plus me regarder. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre il y a quelques minutes. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est même pas… Sourit.

__

''Mon cœur blessé va guérir  
puis va disparaître  
A l'intérieur l'amour s'écroulera  
et il se couvrira de fleurs… ''

Tu cries avec désespoir ces mots. Les tiens. C'est donc cela Kyo? Tu attends ce moment, lentement, sûrement, pour t'en être libéré? Et je te gêne tant que ça dans ta quête de repos? Cela reste plausible mais… qui fuis-tu le plus? Moi ou ton passé? Je ne connais pas tout de ta vie sentimentale, juste que j'entends à travers ta voix ta douleur. Et… je vois cette larme couler le long de ma joue. Parce que je ressens aussi une partie de cette chose qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses ton cœur disparaître… Je ne souhaite pas le voir mourir sous mes yeux mais… A chaque fois que j'essaie de t'aider, tu me repousses. Tu m'envoies chier. Tu me blesses. Je ne…comprends pas.

Je n'arrive pas à te voir entrer dans la pièce, mes larmes me brouillant la vue. Alors tu poses une main sur mon épaule. Là, je laisse d'autres larmes perler le long de ma joue. Tu ressers un peu plus tes doigts autour de mon épaule. Pourquoi… tu me blesses? Pourquoi… tu reviens?

Je sens l'un de mes écouteurs s'éloigner de mon oreille. Là, tu me demandes pourquoi je pleure. Alors un faible sourire triste s'empare de mon visage.

''Parce que… ta voix me fait ressentir des choses que je ne comprends pas.''

Tu sembles si… étonné. Toi-même ne comprends pas mes mots, comme moi je ne comprends pas les tiens.

''Je… si c'est pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé T'chi.''

Je te vois baisser lentement la tête à travers la glace. Tel un petit garçon prit en faute, tu regardes tes mains que tu maltraites nerveusement. Je me retourne alors vers toi. J'aimerais te crier au visage que je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Me faire agresser à chaque fois qu'on se croise me devient insupportable. Je n'arrive plus à te voir comme ça… Et que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir mourir à petit feu.

''Je… j'ai pas d'excuses pour mon comportement juste que… quand tu me dis que tu m'adores et que…quand tu commences à t'accrocher à mon bras comme ça… je peux pas.''

C'est donc cela? C'est parce qu'on est trop proches l'un de l'autre que tu me repousses ainsi, du jour au lendemain? Avant tu recherchais ma compagnie, comme tous les autres membres du groupe, et maintenant… tu me fuis. Car tu as peur de notre relation. Tu penses peut-être que je suis capable de te faire du mal, comme mes prédécesseurs?

''Kyo… je suis pas… comme tout le monde. Je suis moi et… je ne veux pas que…''

Il relève la tête, attendant que je termine ma phrase, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'ouvre alors le robinet d'eau froide et me rafraîchit le visage. Là, mes larmes se mélangent à ce liquide transparent et frais. Je me redresse et attrape une serviette. Je m'essuie rapidement le visage avant de m'apercevoir qu'il est parti. Je le retrouve quelques pas plus loin, devant la baie vitrée du salon, regardant au dehors. J'enlève le dernier écouteur qui reste dans mon oreille et attrape mon lecteur mp3 avec l'une de mes mains.

Je m'avance auprès de lui. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi, me tournant le dos. Je sais qu'il a reprit son masque de froideur, mais qu'au fond de lui il est perdu. Alors je pose mon front au creux de ses omoplates, laissant mon poids glisser lentement sur lui. Je me relâche complètement, ne songeant même pas aux conséquences. D'ailleurs ces dernières arrivent rapidement. Sa voix glacée envahit mes oreilles.

''Je t'ai dit de me lâcher!''

Ses mots me blessent mais je ne bouge pas pour autant. La force me manque, et surtout l'envie. Alors je laisse mes bras s'agripper autour de sa taille. Il commence à se débattre, mais je ressers mon étreinte désespérée.

''Kyo… Je ne veux pas que… tu me laisses. Je ne veux pas que… tu laisses mourir ce qui fait battre mon cœur…laisse-moi t'aimer. ''

Je le sens se raidir entre mes bras. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à cela. Ou peut-être que si, et qu'il le fuyait à tout prix. Je le sens lentement se retourner pour me faire face. Là, il relève doucement mon visage et me chuchote de sa voix douce…

''Il ne faut pas T'chi. Tu n'as pas comprit que c'est pour cela que je tentais de m'éloigner de toi?''

Je réponds à la négative d'un geste nerveux de la tête. Non. Non. Tu te trompes Kyo…

''Je ne veux pas que tu me repousses une fois de plus. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as pu vivre pour réagir de la sorte mais… Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ne supporte plus de voir une telle froideur sur ton visage, dans tes gestes. Je ne peux plus entendre cette chanson qui me fait pleurer parce que…''

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis ni le fil de mes pensées. Je tente alors de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes esprits tandis qu'il me regarde inquiet, tentant de stopper ces larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de perler le long de mon visage.

''Parce que je ressens ta douleur à travers ta voix… Je ne peux…pas. Car… je t'aime Kyo. Tu comprends ça? Je t'aime. Je pourrais jamais te faire du mal. Je n'en suis pas capable.''

Alors il baisse légèrement la tête puis passe ses bras autour de mon corps. Là, il me chuchote d'arrêter de pleurer. Je lui réponds alors simplement de me laisser l'approcher. De me laisser l'aimer. Il me le promet. Et je me laisse aller lentement dans ses bras…

¤¤¤

''T'chi. Pourquoi tu pleures?''

Je suis une nouvelle fois allongé avec Jealous, mais cette fois-ci ma tête repose sur ses genoux. Il regarde la télé. Et moi je l'écoute chanter.

''Parce que tu as une voix sublime mon ange… Tu me fais ressentir.''

Il replace une de mes mèches de cheveux, caressant au passage mon front. Il sourit à ma réponse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

''Si je te fais pleurer en chantant va falloir que je me mette à un autre genre… hum… comptines pour jeunes enfants?''

Il arrive à me faire rire tandis que mes dernières larmes quittent mes yeux. Je me relève alors vivement et me love contre son torse, laissant ma bouche frôler son cou. Là, je le sens frémir à ce contact. C'est la première fois que je l'approche aussi… intimement. Je profite de sa chaleur ainsi que de sa douce odeur. Kyo… mon amour.

Je détache finalement mon visage de son cou pour m'intéresser au programme télé d'un œil distrait et je suis surpris de voir que mon fauteuil vivant cherche un peu de mon contact. Kyo colle tendrement sa joue à la mienne. Là, j'ai envie de mes lèvres sur les siennes…

''Kyo… je peux?''

Il me fait confiance alors il hoche lentement la tête. Je me rapproche lentement et hésite un dernier instant avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne dans un tendre échange. Notre premier baiser ne dure pas vraiment longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que j'y découvre sa saveur sucrée et douce. Alors que je m'éloigne de lui, ne voulant pas trop le brusquer, il attrape ma nuque avec l'une de ses mains et me sert fort contre son corps.

''Je suis désolé T'chi. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Pour toutes ces fois où j'ai eut peur de toi je… Aime-moi.''

Je laisse alors un sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres. C'est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il me garde auprès de lui et que… ce baiser ne sera pas le dernier. Alors je ferme les yeux sereinement. Notre amour est là et lui avec moi.

__

Fin


End file.
